My Name Is Amorae
by Amy Virtue
Summary: She was always soft-spoken even from birth. But she still spoke, softly and to her friends, but still—she spoke. And then one day, her voice vanished, and she spoke no more. Why? From birth, she was intelligent, and she was found in the orphanage at one. They gave her a name, but her first sentence changed that. "My name is Amorae." Simply that and nothing more at age one.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

She was always a quiet girl, even in the orphanage. Once, a very long time ago, Amorae had been a girl that still spoke quite a bit. Until one day…

_Flashback_

_She had screamed her voice hoarse as the orphanage manager ra*ed her over and over again. Sneering evilly at her, he maniacally laughed, "There's a good little girly. Wouldn't want to lose that pretty voice of yours, eh? No use in screaming!"_

_End Flashback_

She had realized it then. Her beautiful voice would get her in trouble; betray her even. After that day, when she was only three, she refused it. She refused to make a single sound, say a single word. She lived by speaking through her eyes, her sorrowful, heartbroken eyes, her once-sweet, sky blue eyes. With her eidetic memory, she suffered nightmares until the age of four, when she locked herself in her dark room for hours, even days at a time, to meditate and lock away the painful memories with her self-control. She trained herself so that she could mentally speak with the snakes. She taught herself to explore the memories of her childhood with no effort at all. When she turned five, she had learned all about her ancestry. She was the child of a faery (Fi-Ree) maiden in the court of the faery queen. Her mother had given her to the orphanage in hopes that her child, a half-faery, would find a true family. All faeries had Gifts of the faery council, given when they were only a few moments born. Long ago, the faeries had created all languages, all animals, and all plants, and this was what their Gifts were. Amorae's mother had been Gifted with the Second Sight, which allowed her to see the future. While all faeries (and half faeries) had the Sight, which allowed them to see past false appearances and the creatures only a few humans knew, few had the Second Sight. Amorae had been Gifted with the Tongue of Serpents by the council, but even more, she had been given the gift of memorization naturally, which was believed to be a gift from her father, the one and only Salazar Slytherin. **(A/N: Time in the Faery World runs differently from the Mortal World, sometimes quicker and sometimes slower)**

She had just turned six, emerging from her room after four days. Everywhere she went in her wrinkled, blue dress, people averted their eyes and ignored her. Whispers followed the girl as Amorae slowly made her way to the kitchen to make her own food. The cook appreciated the delicious food that Amorae somehow made and paid Amorae seven dollars a week.

"Amorae! Where have you been? There is a couple outside looking for a child!" snapped Ms. Morgue as she dragged Amorae into the waiting room, where several other six and seven year olds fidgeted and tried to keep themselves clean.

Amorae simply stared at nothing unnervingly, her eyes unfocused as always. Other children always teased her, saying she had an addled mind, but she would simply smile serenely at them, which always frightened them. Then, two elderly people shuffled in.

"We's looking fer a li'l girly who follows all we's say, no talkin' te us," the old man stated in a gravelly, cruel voice. Several kids backed away, their heads bowed, and filed one by one, silently, out the door, knowing they did not fit that description. Five girls remained. "Who's left?"

"This is Holly, Flora, Amorae, Gwen, and Jessie," Ms. Morgue promptly answered. "They're very obedient."

"Tell 'em to look us in our eyes. We can' see much," he grumbled.

"Go on girls," prompted Ms. Morgue. Slowly, the other four girls raised their eyes and smiled sweetly. "Amorae!" she snapped sharply.

Begrudgingly, the silent girl raised her dim blue eyes.

"We'll take the last girl. 'More was it?" asked the old lady, squinting at Amorae.

"Her name is Amorae Silence," corrected Ms. Morgue.

"Amorae? Who picked that ridiculous name?" the old man grunted.

"She picked it herself. Her name is really Elaine, but she refused," sighed Ms. Morgue. "She wouldn't respond to that name. And guess what her first word was. Well, actually, it was a sentence, but you wouldn't believe what it was! It was simply ridiculous! 'My name is Amorae, Amorae for Love.' Really! And she hasn't spoken a single word since that time when she was two!" Ms. Morgue exclaimed, believing that lie that the orphanage had told her. "She's a dull girl, not bright at all."

**I do not own Harry Potter. Please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Five years later**

Amorae could still remember that horrible day. She had been taken to their home, tossed in the dark and dirty attic, and forced to work, rising at five the next day. The routine was always the same, except on her birthday: clean the living room, make breakfast for the two, clean their rooms, make lunch for the two, sneak in a bite or two, clean some more places, mow the lawn, get tossed into the attic until dinner, when she ate a true meal, and go sleep for a few hours before waking up the next morning.

As the clock struck twelve, Amorae smiled softly. June 21st, the day of the summer solstice, the date of her birth.

At seven, the old lady hit a bell connected to the attic. On her birthday, she was always allowed to sleep two hours more, a birthday gift she appreciated along with their permission to clean anywhere as long as she was actually cleaning.

At ten, as Amorae was sweeping the attic. The doorbell rang. Wiping her face with the damp towel in her room, she hurried downstairs, her face and hands clean. Opening the door, she saw a stern looking woman.

Minerva McGonagall was shocked. She had rang the doorbell to Number 7, Delegate Drive. The door opened, revealing a pretty, young girl dressed in a faded blue dress. The child was barely four feet tall, with pale skin, light golden hair, and unfocused, dreamy blue eyes.

"Does Amorae Jena live here?" she asked, checking the name on her list. The girl nodded and gestured to herself. "You are Amorae Jena?" Again, the girl nodded, smiling softly as she reached over and snatched a small notebook off a nearby table. "Um…"

In elegant, cursive handwriting, she had written: 'Hello. I am Amorae Jena. I apologize for before, but you see, I am a silent girl. I do not speak, but communicate with words. How are you this wonderful day? Would you like to come in?'

"Thank you," McGonagall replied uncertainly as she stepped into the clean house. "But first, Ms. Jena, I would like to know whether you believe in magic." To her surprise, the girl got a faraway look in her eyes, as though remembering something from long ago. Small tears glistened in her never focused eyes. "Ms. Jena?"

'Oh, sorry! Of course I believe in magic, don't you? I suppose not, no one ever does. But haven't you ever seen how the faeries (they're pronounced FI-Ree) dance around the Wrackspurts and how Nargles follow everyone around? Or how those cloaked people in masks and robes shoot out spells from their sticks? Or how people make things accidentally happen with forced magic, when they need something desperately or—'

"You have seen that? Well, you are correct in the last two, Ms. Jena, magic is real," McGonagall told her.

**(A/N: Yes, I KNOW I'm so super lazy! Sorry! But let's just pretend McGonagall told Brenda and Felix, the Old Lady and Man, that Amorae was going to a private boarding school and they didn't have to pay)**

"I have another girl to visit. Her name is Hermione Granger," McGonagall informed the girl, who nodded.

" 'Harry Potter: the Boy-Who-Lived' ?" asked Hermione curiously as she examined the book title.

"Yes, he defeated the Dark Lord, You-Know-Who, when he was one. People think of him as the greatest wizard after Albus Dumbledore, of course," McGonagall answered.

'What is his real name? The Dark Lord, I mean, after all, who would name their child You-Know-Who?'

"V-V-Voldemort," whispered the teacher, looking around. "Don't speak about him, his name causes panic. Now, let's go get your wands now that you have gotten everything else."

"Try this, young lady," Ollivander encouraged, holding out a wand. Hermione had received her wand almost immediately, but Amorae had been trying wands for over an hour now. "This is a special wand, yes, it is, no one has claimed it before. Wood of a dark birch, core of a Griffin's Tail Feather dipped in Basilisk Venom, twelve and three quarter inches long, a bit long for you, but if it works…oh yes, if it works…the tip is dipped in silver from the ancient mine of the Athenians that saved them from the Persians, it is…" Amorae simply plucked the wand out of the mumbling Ollivander's hand and stroked it gently. The wand had been singing to her the whole trip in a beautiful and haunting song that nearly made tears slide down her cheeks, but now, it burst into song like never before, filling her heart as it sent out an array of black and silver. "Amazing! That was once the second wand of Salazar Slytherin's, child," he whispered eerily.

"S-Slytherin's?!" shrieked McGonagall, paling quickly. "B-But then that wand must be _ancient_!"

Ollivander chuckled drily. "Of course it is ancient, my dear, after all, it _was_ Salazar Slytherin's. But it never matched him, presumably because of the Griffin's feather representing Godric Gryffindor. Two wands, or rather _staffs_, matched him, his first, which matched him perfectly, and his second, which did not match exactly, but was close enough. That wand," he nodded to the wand in Amorae's hand, "was a staff; it has been in my family for centuries, since the time Salazar Slytherin returned the broken staff. It had been snapped in a duel with Gryffindor—Salazar only used his second wand in duels—and the rest of it went whoosh! flying away and accidentally being burned by a stray spell as they continued. The last part my ancestors eventually perfected into a wand, but by that time poor Salazar had died. And now look! someone powerful enough to match Salazar Slytherin has come…" he continued mumbling to himself.

McGonagall hastily shoved seven Galleons into his hand and hustled the girls out of the shop, her face pale and drawn.

**Don't own HP! Please R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Amorae slowly walked into the barrier between Platform 9 and 10 at King's Cross Station. Where was Hermione? She had promised to wait…but then again, no one ever kept promises to her. Dragging her trunk behind her, she boarded the Hogwarts Express, which was about to leave.

"Amorae!" a familiar voice called. "You're one, too?"

'Hello, Harry.' Amorae responded, her wand twirling through the air and tracing words.

"I'm famous! Can you believe it? Did you know about magic? Why didn't you ever tell me?" Harry Potter asked excitedly in response to her nods, shakes, and shrugs. "Have you heard about the houses? Do you think Slytherin is evil?"

'Who told you that?' Amorae asked, mildly narrowing her eyes.

"Ron! He's an awesome guy, he told me about everything and how Slytherin is evil…is he evil?" asked Harry worriedly. "Wanna come sit with us?"

'Sure, but Salazar Slytherin is NOT evil. People only assume so because of Lord Voldemort being in Slytherin's house. Before Voldemort, the House of Slytherin was greatly respected, and many politicians came from it.'

"Tell that to Ron. He's convinced that Salazar Slytherin is pure evil," Harry laughed as he pushed open the compartment door. "Hey Ron! This is my friend Amorae from Muggle school."

"You know each other?" asked the tall red head. "That's so cool! No one ever actually knows each other except for the Slytherin purebloods…evil gits."

Harry winced in sympathy for Ron, knowing full well how frightening his friend could be. He remembered when he had first met her, a silent girl who endured through all of Dudley's taunts. When she had learned that Harry and Dudley were cousins when Dudley was hurting Harry…

_Flashback_

_Harry whimpered, running away from Dudley after school was over. He chased him down, punching and beating him up while his friends held Harry down. Then—_

_A frosty air swept over them, and the friends shivered and ran away laughing strangely. Dudley was thrown to the ground repeatedly. And Harry could still remember._

_A beautiful, lilting voice eerily sang, "Twinkle, twinkle, little star, how I wonder what you are, up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky. Silly, silly, big bully, how I wonder how you are, surviving in that fat body, harming your own blood," it snarled, its owner stepping into view. Long, ghostly hair drifted to her waist, a long strand in front of her face and partially covering a frighteningly heartbroken blue eye. A small piece of cloth, some sort of strange design of a strapless dress, clearly outlined the beautiful figure of the girl. "Dudley Dursley, you are __**so**__ in trouble. What have you gotten into your small brain?"_

_"J-J-__**Jena**__?" Dudley asked incredulously. "B-But you're a __**mute**__!"_

_"Not for long, Dursley…remember that I'm watching. Hurt __**my**__ Harry and DIE!" she snarled, sweeping her hand and knocking him unconscious. "Good bye, Harry Potter, Vanquisher of Voldemort."_

_And with that, she had faded away. That was a reason Harry had faithfully stayed her friend; he knew she spoke, and a beautiful voice, she had when she did. And that she had saved him. Although he had never known who 'Voldemort' was._

_End Flashback_

"Ron, be careful," he warned. "She can be—"

He abruptly stopped speaking as Amorae turned towards him, smiling sweetly and frighteningly.

"What do you mean, mate? She isn't _that_ scary; I mean, she's just a girl!" Ron incredulously told him as Amorae turned back to him. He gulped at her eyes, sapphire blue rapidly turning ruby craving for blood. "I, I mean, I'm sorry!" he squeaked, diving under a seat.

'Well done, Ronald Bilius Weasley. Listen to me and listen carefully. Slytherin was born centuries ago. In that time, witches and wizards were hunted as evil beings. He wished to take Muggleborns away from their families to protect them. NOT to harm them. The other three Founders disagreed with him, but he persuaded them to protect the Muggleborns. After his early death, his thrice-removed cousin took his place and began to spread false rumors, lies, and stories of Salazar Slytherin, for that cousin had a grudge against Slytherin. Finally, the Founders turned against that cousin and killed him for hurting the reputation of their beloved friend. But it was too late, for the people began to believe whatever that horrid cousin said. So now, the Slytherin House is shamed twice over: once for its not-so-well relationship with other houses, and second for its relation to the Dark Lord Voldemort. Gellert Grindlewald came from Ravenclaw; Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew came from Gryffindor; yet nowhere in the history of Hogwarts is Voldemort listed. Either he came under another, true name, or he did not attend at all. So what gives you the right to accuse Slytherin of being a Dark House? As your logic goes, all Houses are Dark and Evil,' Amorae finished with a flourish as her eyes gently and slowly faded back to her sapphire blue as she turned back to reading a thick tome.

"Say, what book is that, Amorae?" Harry curiously asked after a few minutes of silence.

The girl lifted her eyes from the upside-down book and showed the confusing cover to him. The Serpent's Way of Seeking Life by Elaine Silence. A book that Amorae had written herself in her spare time.

"The…Way….Life?" Harry managed to make out.

Sighing, Amorae flipped the book over, showing it to Harry fully.

"The Serpent's Way of Seeking Life by Elaine Silence," Ron mumbled.

"Where'd you find this book, Amorae?" Harry asked curiously as he stared at the entrancing cover.

Amorae simply shrugged. She had been surprised to find her recently published book on a shelf—_very surprised_, in fact. But she had not said a word in shock; simply accepted it as it was and taking the book. It had been the last on that shelf, according to the lady at the front, and it had become a famous and coveted treasure. Amorae had started collecting heaps of money the next day, and she was still copying her work to send to those who had personally sent out requests.

Suddenly, an owl rapped on the window just after the boys left for the restroom. Amorae glanced at the rich-looking owl and quickly opened the window, expertly detached the letter from the talon, and released the impressive owl to fly away.

_To the Lady Elaine Silence,_

_I would like to invite you to my Manor on Saturday, September 5__th__, at noon. My wife and I would very much like to speak with you, and we would be pleased to meet your acquaintance personally._

_Sincerely,_

_Lucius Abraxus Malfoy_

_Lord of House Malfoy_

It was quite a short letter in truth, although Amorae closely examined the letters for any trick words.

Quickly, she pointed her wand at a parchment she conjured.

_Lord Malfoy, I would be pleased to meet your acquaintance on Saturday. I shall be there. Thank you for your kind offers. ~Elaine Silence, Lady of the House of Silence and Secrecy_

The short letter was all she needed, she decided. The Silence and Secrecy had been tacked on as extra to make her seem more…professional. She would practice speaking, although she was sure that her voice would be the same—a refined British voice with the faintest hint of French; a sweet, cheerful sound and the faintest hint of sadness…same as the last time she had spoken, the age of three.

**I do not own HP. Please R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Amorae silently followed the other first years, quietly without even a hint of noise as she seemingly ghosted forward, gliding over twigs, leaves, and slippery rocks without any effort at all. She took a boat with Harry, Ron, and a girl named Hermione Granger. Then…

"Jena, Amorae!" McGonagall called.

As she stepped forward, Amorae felt all eyes follow her quick passage to the Hat. Then it slipped over her head.

_Please sort me into Ravenclaw_, she simply thought, her mind filled with anxious worry.

_Of course, little Faery_, the Hat thought with amusement as her eyes slightly widened, her hands tightening around the stool. _Fear not, for no mind barrier can stop me. I shall not give a whisper about this encounter. Is that not right, Elaine Silence?_

"RAVENCLAW!"

The blue and bronze table clapped as the "Muggle-born" girl gracefully slid off the stool and moved to sit at the Ravenclaw table.

McGonagall went through many names before finally calling, "Potter, Harry!"

Whispers ran through the Hall as the boy stepped up to the stool. Amorae smiled gently at Harry as he looked her way and smiled tentatively back.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the Hat yelled a minute later.

The Gryffindor table cheered and roared with glee as Harry sat down with them.

During dinner, one of the older girls introduced herself to Amorae.

"I'm Giselle. Amorae right?" Amorae nodded. "Welcome to Ravenclaw. I'm a fourth year at Ravenclaw. What book are you reading?" the brown-haired girl asked as she noticed the thick book Amorae's eyes were scanning. "Oh! I've read that book! My mother barely managed to get me one! They're limited edition! I really like it! Especially the part where it explains serpents, Slytherin, and how they live! Reading that book really helped my view on Slytherin, although my mother didn't exactly love the chapter on the Dark and Light spells. Elaine Silence was right. Why can 'Light'," here, she made quotation marks in the air with her fingers, "wizards use 'Dark'," more quotation marks, "spells? It's the intent that makes a spell Dark or Light." Amorae nodded once more in agreement. "Say, do you speak at all?"

'No. I do not speak.'

"Oh, shame. You better eat some things now though," Giselle urged as she plopped a very large helping of mashed potatoes on Amorae's empty plate.

**Hi, this is more of an explanation chapter than to read. There is a language guide right here.**

_Letters and thoughts and flashbacks_

'Amorae's writing but not speaking'

"English"

"_Other Languages_"

{Parseltongue}

**Okay, that's it. See you soon! (hopefully)**


End file.
